Magical Starlight
by Anime Flower
Summary: an orb that contains evil that will destroy the world. The one who prevented that in the past, has passed away, but left a journal....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guyz! (No I don't mean that all of u r "guys" if that's what you're thinking. This is my third story! YAHHHH! 'Ahem' "cough, cough" OK. So this is my third story and I hope all of u like it, though that might be asking u guyz too much…….. 'Wink, wink'. Anyway on to the story…..

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah…………heard this and seen it too many times, bet u get annoyed with too…………I don't own CCS, because Clamp does……..yup that's about it for that. (But technically I own the plot, ha-ha-ha)

YUP TOMOYO IS STILL AND ALWAYS WILL BE SAKURA'S BEST FRIEND AND COUSIN, AND SAME BETWEEN SYAORAN AND ERIOL (well I don't know if they would agree with me on the best friends' part but oh well)!

* * *

Chapter 1

(yes magicians are technically humans, but go with me on this plz..)

Before humans were created on this earth, there were two powerful magicians. They were arch enemies and would battle each other till the end. One was battling to save the earth, while the other…..to control it. The one who wanted to take over is known as Juyenko. The one, who was trying to protect us all, was called Clow. They battled and each earned their fair shares of battle scars. But in the end, who was the victor?

It was none other then Clow, but wait it was not over yet. Clow did not have enough power to destroy Juyenko's evil, but just enough to seal it in an orb. As long as nothing happened to the orb, everything would be safe. Unfortunately, Clow sustained deadly blows, and did not have enough magic to heal himself, after sealing Juyenko away. And sadly, he passed away the next day. Luckily though, a few hours before he passed away, he knew that people should be warned of what would happen and what they had to do incase the orb was broken. He wrote a prophecy in a journal and put a spell on it. And so if the orb was broken, the prophecy would come true. But Clow hoped that this would never happen, for if it came true, many……many difficulties would have to be faced before peace was restored.

And now is where the story begins………………………………….in a little town called Tomoeda.

"I'm home!"

"So you're finally back huh KAIIJU."

Suddenly you can hear an…………..

"ITAII!"

'That'll teach him! Mwahaha….' She thought, while she climbed up the stairs.

Sakura's POV…

Sigh. Finally, peace and quiet, I thought as I lied on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling as I reflected what happened today. In the morning, as usual when I tried to stay asleep, keyword being tried, Tomoyo's EXTREMELY LOUD voice penetrated my unfortunately unlucky skull. And my skull being no different from any other, felt like it was going to shatter in a moment, after the gust of wind from the morning monster came. She made me get ready and took me to the mall to ….shop. Oh joy, sarcasm. This is pretty much what happens every weekend. You can't blame me for being bored.

Lucky for me, most of the time we end up coming home early (since we leave early anyway) and I get to do what ever I want for the whole afternoon until it's time for dinner. Well I guess I might as well take a walk, so I can let my foot regain some energy and rest so I'll be ready to attack the evil beast again. Hehehe.

"Bye Otou-san" I shouted while I went out the door. Hmm, I think I'll head over to Tomoeda Park. I love the swings there. While I was swinging, a cold breeze went by. Me, only wearing a long-sleeved shirt in the nearing end of fall, probably deserved this, but either way I was starting to get really cold.

I started walking toward the path I used to enter the park, when I suddenly saw something in the bush nearby rustle. As I walked nearer, I bent down to peer what was inside the bush. I saw two golden eyes peering back at me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We both kept just staring at each other in a sort of frozen way. Out of no where, the person or thing or whatever it was said, "HI!".

HUGE SWEATDROP FORMING.

"Uhh………..hi?" I answered back. "What are you doing in that bush?"

"Oh, I'm just playing hide and seek with my friend, but I'm hiding in the bush. Please don't tell her." He said. Well now I could tell it was a he, since he stuck his face out of the bush when he was talking. "I won't. Don't worry."

I was just about to turn around and head back home, when suddenly two big ruby eyes popped up in front of me. "Have you seen a kid with golden eyes hiding anywhere?" asked the little girl. She appeared to be only six, just like the boy. "Nope." "Well thanks anyway" and she resumed her search.

"Thank you so much for not telling," said the little kid, as he popped his head out of the bush again. Quickly, before he went in he gave me a blue ball of some sort. But it was as hard as rock, but……………so shiny! "Here keep this as my thanks." Then he went into hiding again. I just stared incredously at the bush with a sweat drop on my head. (anime kind)

Well I might as well go home, I decided. It was starting to get dark, and I did not want to get in trouble. Anyway, tomorrow was school so I had to be home early. Today was Sunday. As I was walking home, my thoughts wandered away from the shiny rock to myself. What kind of person am I? How would I describe myself? Who am I? These questions seem to simmer in my head more often now.

My friends say I'm kind, innocent, a little naïve, and pretty dense at times. I guess I'd agree on all of that. But that still doesn't really answer my questions, well at least not in the way I want them too. I'm pretty athletic. I'm the fastest runner in our school, and I am great at gymnastics, swimming, and volleyball. I also took cheerleading when I was younger. Now that I mention it, I can't believe it's been so long since I twirled a baton. I was in cheerleading when I was in grade 5, so it's been, what, about 5 years. Wow I can't believe how much time has passed by. Well as a reminder, my 16th birthday was a few months ago.

Sigh, I can't believe I'm already in grade 11. But I can't wait till next month, DECEMBER!

* * *

I hope you liked this beginning to my story. As I said in my profile, this story is going to be more serious, detailed then enemies in the beginning, in the end. This story as you may have noticed will have fantasy, and romance, though slightly different from my other story. This will be an older kind of read compared to enemies in the beginning, in the end, so that's why for future references, this is rated T.

The truth is that the original plot for this story was totally altered, and that is why it's out very late. Originally it was going to be up like last month. So I hope none of you are mad. Any kind of reviews, like helpful comments, constructive criticism, and even flames (hopefully on the smaller scale) are welcome. They'll help me write better. And all ideas are welcome too! All reviews are greatly appreciated. Well I hope you liked this chapter, and you read the next one as well.

Sincerely, Anime flower


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura woke up and sat up on her bed. She picked up something from her bedside table.

"Life is a journey…" repeated Sakura after looking over the book in her hand. The book was about how a girl found out she had magical powers, and had to travel to many places to defeat some sort of evil, and along the way she falls in love….

'Sounds like everything else that is a lie…. like these things actually ever happen. Love…' and then she scoffed. Then she looked outside…. 'SNOW IS FINALLY HERE! YESS!'

Now it was finally the beginning of December.

(Sakura's POV)

I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo Otou-san! Onii-chan!"

"Ohayo Sakura," replied my father.

"Ohayo Kaijuu! Having fun stomping around?"

And I'm sure you all knew what happened after that…..

"ITAI!"

"I'm going outside Otou-san, see you later."

"Have fun!"

Meanwhile, Touya is giving glares to a certain someone, and holding his foot delicately.

As soon as I shut the door, I spun around and jumped of the porch onto the light snow that was layered above the grass. I decided to go to the park, where Tomoyo can't find me.

Even though we're best friends, I still like to take a break from everything and be by myself. When I finally reached the park, I decided to sit on the swing. I always like to find a quiet place to sit and just think about things. Anything…. It always gives me a peaceful state of mind.

But I guess it just wasn't meant to be, because 2 minutes later….

" WATCH OUT!"

…. A ball hit me square on the head.

One word…ouch.

"I'm really sorry," the idiot guy said to me while he was 'struggling' to hold in his laughter.

'Heh, well I didn't think it was that funny. Oh well….'

"Whatever, apology accepted," I said, and I resumed swinging. After 'HE' took his ball and left, I looked up at the trees surrounding the swings and me. They had soft little snowflakes covering them, with cherry blossom petals falling swiftly down with the breeze.

Suddenly a strong breeze came and surrounded me, making the cherry blossom petals swirl around me. And I guess it was my lucky day…. It started snowing again.

I don't know why, but whenever I'm by myself, I feel as though I can do anything I want…like dance, sing…anything. And so I started spinning around in the snow shower, giggling. I watched snowflakes land all over me, while my hair was flying everywhere because of the breeze.

Well, the first thing I'll have to do when I get home is take a shower, though truthfully that doesn't matter much. Right now, all I could think of was now. Spinning there… It felt….magical. What I didn't expect to happen is having an audience. As I stopped spinning 5 minutes later, because I was too dizzy, I noticed that someone was watching me. My smile slowly turned into a frown.

It wasn't like watching. More like staring….and I have to say, I think I would have loved to whack him, just to make him stop staring. And what added to my fury even more was that it was the guy who hit me with his ball, even if it was by accident.

* * *

Dbzgtfan2004: yah, I totally agree…S+S forever! Thanks for the review!

CataclysmicReality: Thanks for making me realize that I had information gaps. Clow knew that there would be humans, and when I say humans, I mean people with no magical power whatsoever. (Well most of them, except for a few exceptions…) Clow himself was more of a magical being. Anyhow, Clow knew that there would be humans in the future, because he could see a little into the future, and so he knew that there would be life, humans, on earth in the future. Thank you for you're email as well; it was very helpful. Overall, I wanted to say: THANKS a bunch! I appreciate the help, especially since this is my second story that I have started, notice started, not finished. LOL. I really have to update more often. Anyhow, thank you.

Sincerely,

Anime flower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

"Can you stop staring? Don't you know it's rude?"

"Uh…sorry," he said quietly and turned around and started walking back from wherever he came from.

'What's up with him?'

I realized that it was almost lunch time so I decided to start walking back home.

'Why did today have to be Sunday? Why? Just great. That means its school tomorrow….oh well. Maybe something interesting will happen…or so I hope…'

As I ran the remaining steps home, I rushed up the stairs as soon as I took off my boots (snow boots). As soon as I closed my bedroom door behind me, I saw the funny coloured ball/rock thing that I got from that little boy a month ago. (it's now December, as I said in the last chapter, stone thing received in November.)

'I still don't know what it is… maybe Tomoyo will know. I'll ask her tomorrow during lunch then.'

After I changed my clothes, I went downstairs to see what was there for lunch. Apparently Touya was in a happy mood, because there on the table was……

A FEAST!

Or well…close enough to one. There were strawberries, sandwiches, cake, orange juice………(not enough time to think of more food…) There was also a note that said he was working somewhere….he'll come later in the day. The usual.

After I finished eating all that glorious food, though I'd never tell Touya that, I decided to just sit back and watch TV. Anyway, it was too cold to go outside right now.

Funny, as soon as I sat on the couch, the phone rang.

"Hey Tomoyo! What's up?"

"Hey Saku, guess what?"

"What?"

"I heard that we're going to have new students in our class tomorrow! Isn't that great?"

"Uh….yeah..." I said weakly. I just had a flashback of the last time we got a new student….well let's just say the science lab hasn't ever been the same since.

"Eriol said that it's someone he knows. He said it'd be a surprise."

I'm positive when I say Tomoyo and Eriol like each other. They're just too shy to admit it. They're pretty much like a perfect pair; they're both sneaky and devious when they want to be. But they're both great friends and that's what mostly matters, except if they're plans are psychopathic…then they're on their own.

"Well I have to go now Saku, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tomoyo!"

I was pretty disappointed when Tomoyo had to go. Don't get me wrong, I know usually I'd rather do something than just sit and talk about nothing…., but I'm really bored and Tomoyo knows how to keep me interested in the conversations….that's because most of the time, they're interesting topics. Though I have no idea how a new student ties in with anything….oh well. It's still news I guess. Although I wonder, how could she know that when it's Sunday, it's not like she talks to the teachers over the weekend. (if she did, that'd be scary.) Eriol probably told her. She did say that he knew the new student.

'Now what to do….oh well I guess I'll flip through the channels.'

ONE HOUR LATER

Flip. Flip. Ooh, sound. Nope. Flip. Flip.

'Might as well get a snack.'

End of Sakura's POV

As Sakura went into the kitchen she saw that there was a message on the telephone. More importantly, it was from her dad. She decided to listen to it right away and so here is the message:

"Hello sweetie. I know I'll be late today from teaching the extra classes at the university, so I won't have time to do the grocery shopping. You're going to have do it today. Don't worry about anything, the list is on the counter and there's extra money that you can use in the cookie jar. (Hey, cookie jars are cool. Jks.) Thanks Sakura. See you at dinner."

'Oooh, now I have something to do.' (Hey, it's better than just lounging. And it gives her an excuse to go outside.)

She put on a warm coat and boots and took her scarf. She stuffed the money in her pocket and picked up the list from the counter. She looked at the clock. It was 5pm right now. (Time flies by quickly…) She had 4hours before the store closed, and luckily for her, that was more than plenty.

As she locked the door and started walking, she was looking over the list. Unfortunately for her, it was a pretty long list.

'My arms are going to hurt like hell when I'm done.' (no she does not swear, but in her mind she does think of words like that.)

Although, while she was walking she didn't notice the patch of ice that was right in front of her and so she….

"Ouch!" she said out loud as she rubbed her sore bottom.

….slipped.

"Here, let me help you."

As she gratefully accepted the extended arm she stood up. Just as she was about to say thank you, she looked up and saw who it was.

"YOU!" she said while she glared at "HIM".

Yes, it was……….HIM.

"Uh……" and then suddenly he bowed to her and said what she least expected to hear. "I'm sorry about before."

Now Sakura couldn't use all the pent up anger that was boiling. Instead, it quickly evaporated as soon as she heard those words.

"Umm….you can stand up straight now," Sakura said with a smile.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yup," she chirped happily. "Anyway, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Syaoran Li. I'm new in town, I just moved in. I'm sorry about the ball, and……."

"Don't worry about it, though please never stare at me again or else I'll have to punch you out. Literally."

And then you could see if you were there, that his eyes turned larger and he started backing away... but only a few steps. And since he didn't want to be punched, he turned his gaze to make if face the ground. you…..show me around?"

"I'd ask my cousin who lives here, but he sort of freaks me out and……."

"Uh….I guess it's a no?"

"Umm…ok. I guess I'll leave now….."

And still he is met by silence. He was about to leave until he realized why she didn't answer. The girl he has just met had indeed fallen on the ground piled under snow. Where did the snow come from you might ask? Well let's just say the giant maple tree above her has a great sense of humour, like dropping snow on unsuspecting teenagers, such as herself.

He realized with dread that if he didn't pile her out from under there, he'd:

Have no tour guide and would end up having to ask his twisted cousin.

Get more punches than wanted later on from her.

Feel guilty for not helping her.

And finally, the first stranger he just met would be sick and so he'd have no one to hang out with at all, except for the cousin…but that's out of the question for him.

And so, with a great deal of effort, he dragged the unconscious girl from under the snow and quickly shook her awake. Not the nicest way to make someone come back from the dead, but it still worked.

"What happened?" the girl asked him while shivering.

"Uh…let's just say that you were piled under a bunch of snow that fell off the tree, and then I dragged you out from under it and then shook you awake and then you woke up and started wondering what happened…." He said in one breath. (That's a mighty long breath.)

Meanwhile, Sakura just had a sweat drop and had question marks popping around her head.

"Ok…….well now I have to go grocery shopping before it gets late. See you later." She said and started to walk away.

"Wait, can you show me around later?" Syaoran asked her.

"Sure. How about tomorrow after school. We can meet here tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you later."

"Bye," She said as she walked away toward the grocery store.

That's when Syaoran realized he still didn't know who she was.

* * *

**_Cataclysmic Reality_**: Thanks for the review. I want to know where this is heading too. LOL. I hope I don't mess this story up too badly. Thanks for sticking with it.

Sincerely,

Anime Flower


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BEEP! BEEP!

Slam.

'stupid alarm clock…' sigh.

As soon as the alarm clock was 'officially out of service', Sakura started walking toward the bathroom. Step, step, step…

"AHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile downstairs

"Ehehe….." 'Guess she found my hidden surprise. Better sneak out while I can…." And he slowly tip toed to the door until……

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUYA! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"Why would you treat your own brother like that?" he asked innocently.

"Well I'm not the one who put a bucket of water above the door!"

"Oh………..that. Well I knew there was something I was supposed to do……Anyhow I have to go now! See you later Sakura!" And with that he whizzed out the door, to leave Sakura fuming in her……wet….clothes.

Later on…….At School

As Sakura walked to locker, and believe it or not she wasn't late, she saw her best friend walking toward her.

"Hey Tomoyo!"

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"I have to ask you something." Sakura took out the orb from her backpack and showed it to Tomoyo.

"What is that? Is that some shiny sort of ball?"  
"Well………..I'm not sure. I was hoping you could help me figure that out."

"Want to try to solve the puzzle during lunch?"

"Sure why not. It's not like we'll have time during class….."

"So have fun over the weekend?"

"Not really………….but I did meet this guy yesterday. He's new around here so I was going to show him around today after school. Want to come with me?"

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Great. Well I guess we'd better head to class."

"Umm…….Sakura……….Isn't that what we're doing?"

"Ehehe... Right."

During class….

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mr. Terada."

"Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome him well and treat him how you would treat your own friend." Then he turned to the person standing by the door and told him to come in.

"Please introduce yourself to the class."

And so he nodded and started talking. I didn't really pay attention until I felt a gaze on me. The moment I looked up, I realized who it was.

It was the guy who I had so many different opinions about. The guy who laughed at me, stared at me, talked to me, and who helped me.

But all I could do at the moment was just stare right back curiously.

After class was over, I started getting up from my desk. Class had actually ended pretty fast. Well to me it did. After that 'let's greet and stare' moment, I just kept doodling in my notebook. We really didn't do that much work, since we had a new student.

"Hey Sakura!" called Tomoyo.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the new kid? He kept staring at you a lot during class today."

"Yeah. He's the new person I met over the weekend that I told you about before. What was his name? I wasn't really paying attention," I said sheepishly.

"His name was Syaoran-"

"Li. And now that you have my name may I have yours?"

"Right I never did tell you last time did I? My name is Sakura Kinomoto but you can just call me Sakura. So how long were you standing behind us anyway?"

"Um………well I was behind you when I heard………."

"Tomoyo," she filled in.

"Right from when I heard Tomoyo telling you my name."

"Oh I see. So I guess we can show where your other classes are. Schedule please."

"Wow. You have music, same as us," said Tomoyo cheerfully. "Just follow us."

And so the threesome walked toward the music room. As they walked Sakura asked Tomoyo if she had thought about that round ball she had showed her earlier. Syaoran, thinking it was some secret thing, just didn't pay attention. Neither of them had any idea of what it was. For now all it was to them was just a shiny looking ball. Though it was too heavy to be a ball. So instead it was now known as the shiny looking _rock _two of them

During Lunch…

"Hey Sakura-Chan! Hey Tomoyo-Chan! Mind if I sit with you two?" asked Syaoran.

"It's no problem Syaoran-kun," replied Tomoyo.

"Thanks."

"We'll introduce you to some of our other friends," said Sakura as she and Tomoyo lead him to a group of people.

"This is Yamazakii, the teller of stories," Sakura said pointing at a guy currently telling some sort of tale to his 'audience'. "And this is Chiharu," Tomoyo said pointing at a girl beating the boy known as Yamazakii.

"He's more like the teller of lies!" Chiharu yelled.

'What am I getting into?' thought Syaoran.

"Well continuing on, this is Rika. She's one of the nicest people you will meet. And she's pretty good with a sword too, said Sakura, pointing at a girl who was currently giggling at Chiharu and Yamazakii's antics. "And that is Naoko. She loves to write and tell stories, especially scary ones," Tomoyo said giggling, pointing at the girl beside Rika.

"Wait. There's one person missing…. Where is he?" wondered Sakura out loud.

"Right here. Ah. Remember me my little descendant?"

"How could I not," replied Syaoran.

"You two know each other?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"We're cousins!" replied Eriol rather cheerfully.

"Unfortunately……" added Syaoran.

"Well it seems like you haven't gotten any nicer since last time," said Eriol to Syaoran.

All Syaoran did in turn was just glare at him.

"Well sorry to break this _lovely_ reunion between you two, but I'm going to go to my locker now. The bell's almost going to ring. Bye you guys! See you later!"

"I'll come with you," said Tomoyo. "Bye everyone!" and off she ran to catch up with Sakura. Well one by one they all soon left until it was just Syaoran and Eriol left standing there facing each other.

"So why are you really here Syaoran?" Eriol asked seriously. "I know for a fact that the elders would never have let you stop your training for no apparent reason."

"They sensed that something important was going to happen here, something that would affect the future greatly. What it is for sure though no one really knows."

"So magic I guess is involved in this as well then?" Eriol asked knowingly.

"Yes." That was what Eriol was really worried about. The night before, he had a premonition of something happening in the near future. Although it was very vague, all he could tell was that Sakura would be a main part of it. How though? That was what he was worried about. All he could do now was hope that everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

_**CataclysmicReality:**_ Thank you so much! I owe most of my confidence in writing to you. I'm glad you stuck with my stories, no matter how strange they might be. 'smile'

**_Samurai-brat:_** You totally rock! Good luck with your stories as well! Thanks for reviewing so much!

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you review (again depending on whom I guess). Pointers and comments are always welcome. Thank you though for trying this story. But now it's time to say:

Hola! Adios! Au revoir! Ja ne! Byeee! (I know how to say hello in more languages but not good-bye……….lol)

Sincerely,

Anime flower


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks later, and their friendships were of to a great start. But to Sakura, it seemed that there was always something that Syaoran and Eriol were keeping from all of them. When she mentioned this to Tomoyo, she told her to think nothing of it. So for now, Sakura kept that thought at bay though she had a suspicion that something was going to happen. Too bad she was right.

---------------------------Sakura's POV-------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Tomoyo!"

"Good morning Saku! I can't believe winter is over. Too bad I'm going to miss the snow."

"Not me," I muttered thinking back to her previous encounter with a tree……..an evil tree.

Tomoyo just stared at Sakura, wondering what she was saying.

"Anyhow the bells are going to ring soon, we'd better go in," said Tomoyo, dragging Sakura off to school.

The day went by relatively calmly until it was time for music. A student apparently got sent to the hospital, for she was found outside on the gym field, in a faint. No one was sure what caused her to faint but I had a bad feeling about it all. Something didn't feel right about this situation at all. Maybe some of Touya's intuition and instinct was rubbing off on me. But I'd be happier at this moment if I was wrong.

I forgot all about the stone, rock thing that the little boy had given me. Tomoyo didn't know what it was exactly either, so we decided to go to the library to see if we can find anything about it. Strange as it might sound, but teachers are correct when they say that libraries have a lot of information.

While I was walking toward music class, I stared at the stone in my hands, hoping that somehow if I stared at it long enough, I'd figure out what it was exactly. It didn't look like a jewel or any stone that was just dug up from the ground. It looked… special. I couldn't quite place it though. I just had a feeling that there was something off about it. There was something about it that seemed important. And I'm determined to find out exactly what. Oddly enough, I never did see that boy again after that day.

"Hey Sakura! Where's Tomoyo?" asked Syaoran.

"She has to practice for the upcoming concert, so she'll be missing music today."

"Ah. I see. Well then, after you," he said, holding out the door open for me.

"Thanks."

As soon as we entered the class, I noticed our regular teacher, Ms. Kaho wasn't there. That was strange.

"Please sit down students and get your instruments please. We shall begin the lesson immediately."

As soon as class was over, I started walking down the stairs. That's when I looked through the window, and saw some kind of glow outside. I ran as fast as I could to see what was up. I guess while I was so focused on getting outside, that I didn't notice Syaoran had seen me running and was following me.

As soon as I got outside, the stone floated out of my pocket and toward the centre of the field.

"Sakura!"

I turned around and saw Syaoran only a few meters away from me. But what really shocked me was that all the lights in the school were turned off. And when I tried running back into the school, I was pushed back by some kind of invisible force. Like a barrier. But how is that possible?

I focused my attention on the glow again. The stone was within my grasp, so I guess I did what any sane, or then again maybe not, person would do and reached for it. But as soon as I touched it, something pulled me up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had reached for the stone and suddenly she floated up. Unknown winds started to surround her, and as they were dispersing, it seemed her clothes were changing as well. She was now wearing a ceremonial type of clothing, with the symbols of the elements on it.

Her head was facing upward, while her eyes were closed. Her hair was flying in an almost controlled manner. Her hands were outward from her body, but soon her palms flipped up, and both came in front of her body, one facing downward, while the other upward. The stone was between her palms, visible to the only _two_ witnessing the passing event.

Just as quickly as it had all begun, suddenly all the magic in the air seemed to have evaporated, and Sakura had started plummeting down, still in a trance like state.

Syaoran managed to come out of his reverie in time to try to catch Sakura. The force made Syaoran fall down with her, where they were both sprawled on the ground.

Soon Syaoran heard footsteps running behind him as he tried to get up, pulling Sakura up with him.

"Are you two OK?" It was only Eriol.  
"Sakura has magic," was the grave reply.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she couldn't remember what she was doing in the field. As she got up, she heard someone ask her, "Are you OK?"

It was Eriol.

"No, I...why are we here?" As soon as she said that, a wave of memories of the recent past hit her.

"I...how...what's going on...?"

"We'll answer all you're questions but you also have to answer some of ours." That was when she noticed that Syaoran was there as well, standing behind Eriol.

"It is vital that you know everything and how you're a part of this, but it's important that we get to a safer place. We shall go to my house, and I'll explain everything there and any other questions you'll have. Can you walk?" asked Eriol.

Sakura tried to get up, but she realized her legs wouldn't let her. "No..."

"Sigh." Suddenly Sakura felt herself being lifted up by a pair of arms. As she looked to see who had helped her, she saw Syaoran facing the opposite direction.

"Thanks." And in reply she got a slight grunt of recognition.

So the three went on their way to Eriol's house, with Eriol leading them, a big smile apparent on his face.

I wish I had updated sooner, and at least have made it more detailed and ...well intriguing. This is the fastest I've ever written a chapter, just 2 hours of thinking of what to write...well a bit more. What really motivated me to update was that when I checked my account, I found out that one of the writers that I look upto the most has put me on their fav. author list. I don't think I deserve to be on it, but it made me want to try harder. So i'm going to make sure to at least try my best in the upcoming chapters! I hope this chapter was at least a little of your expectations.

I'm sorry I can't personally respond to the reviews, but I don't have much time right now. I have to wake up early tomorrow for volunteer work. Raising money for epilepsy! Wish us all luck! I hope all those people get better... Anyhow, Thank you all for the reviews for the previous chapter! I hopeI actually deserved them... Looking forward to seeing any reviews! Au Revoir for now!

Sincerly,  
Anime Flower


End file.
